Cartoon Network Stay Tuned Bumpers
Logo descriptions by garfield13 Videos courtesy of CartoonNetwork12 1st Bumper (1992-1997) Nickname(s): "Checkerboard Bumpers" Logo: We'll be back: On a checkerboard background, the title card of the show appears. Then, the main characters from the respective show appear doing some actions. At the end, the Cartoon Network logo appears from somewhere. Back to the Show: The logo plays in a reverse-like way. The Cartoon Network logo appears, then the characters and finnaly the title card of the respective show. FX/SFX: The characters moving. Music/Sounds: A re-arranged version of the respective show theme accompanied by an announcer saying things about it and then says: "name will return/will be back" on we'll be back bumpers. On back to the show bumpers the announcer says: "name is back." or "And now return to name on Cartoon Network.". Spanish and Portuguese Music/Sounds variant: It's the same logo but the announcer says the lines in a Spanish or Portuguese language. Same goes with the Japan version. Music/Sounds Variant: Starting in 1995, the music of the bumpers were re-done. The original music of the respective show plays over the bumper. Also, a different announcer is heard. Availability: Extinct. Was seen before/after commercial breaks between shows like: Johnny Quest, Godzilla, Tom and Jerry, The Flintsones and other shows. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2nd Bumper (1997-2004) Logo: We zoom in into a different place, like someone is running. Finally, the CN logo appears on a blue background. FX/SFX: The zooming in into the place. Music/Sounds: The Powerhouse music accompanied by someone saying "We'll be right back to Cartoon Network", and "And now back to Cartoon Network". When appearing after the opening of the show, the announcer says "You're watching Cartoon Network". Sometimes it has no announcer. On Latin America and Japan, the announcer would say the lines in either Spanish, Portuguese or Japanese language. Music/Sounds Variant: Starting in 2000, the different annoucer is heard. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Bumper (1997-2004) Trivia: These bumpers were animated by Primal Screen. General bumpers: Nickname: "Powerhouse Bumper" Logo: The Cartoon Network logo appears implicated in an action and gets hitten or thrown up by something. After this the words "We'll be right back" or "Back to the show" would appear. The background was yellow (during morning), green (during afternoon), blue (during evening), black (during night), red (discontinued color, as most TV sets couldn't withstand red that much) and purple (during the action shows). Variations: We'll be back bumpers: The Cartoon Network logo falls in several clothes until it gets thrown back by a pink robe. A bunch of ants singing the powerhouse music are taking the food from a picnic. The camera zooms in on an ant holding a mustard jar with the Cartoon Network logo on it. The Cartoon Network logo is walking on a railway board, but it runs back from a train. The Cartoon Network logo appears on a banner above a block of flats in the night. After a few seconds the logo turns into a robot and throws lasers on the screen. The Cartoon Network logo is falling. It stops for letting a yellow bird flying. Then, it continues to fall until it hits by the land. Two Cartoon Network logos are chasing. Finally, we see a mouth-biting transition with the logo appearing. The "We'll be right back" disclaimer does not appear at all. Back to the show bumpers: The Cartoon Network logo gest fried by a pan and throws by the ceiling Parts from the Cartoon Network logo are shaped like cars. One of them gets hitten by a bridge. The "Back to the show" disclaimer does not appear at all. The Cartoon Network logo is seen on the top of a tree. The tree gets squashed which causes it to fall. The logo remains intact! Above the logo is a flea. A hammer tries to beat the flea but instead it hits the logo. Cartoon Network is undressing and is revealed as a lady. Variant: On the Latin America version of the bumpers, it's the same logo but instead of "We'll be right back" and "Back to the show", the words read "Ya Volvemos" and "Estamos de Vuelta" (in Spanish), "Voltamos Já" and "Estamos de Volta" (in Portuguese). Same goes with the Japan variant. FX/SFX: The actions during the bumper, the logo being subject to various (and rather violent) actions. Music/Sounds: The famous Powerhouse theme written by Raymond Scott and Sound Effects. accompanied by an anouncer saying "The show will be right back" and "The show is back". Sometimes it has no announcer. When appearing after the opening of the show, the announcer says "You're watching Cartoon Network". Music/Sounds Variants: Starting in the late 2000, the music of the bumpers were re-done. The original music plays over the bumper. Also, a different announcer is heard. On the Latin America version of the bumpers, the announcer says his line in either Spainsh or Portuguese. Same goes with the Japan version. In 2003 with one showing of the "Clothes" and "Frying Pan" bumpers for Blue Background Only, the logo played weirdly with an re-arranged version of the Ed, Edd n Eddy theme but it has no announcer. Sometimes a different announcer is heard. In Another 2003, with one showing of the "Robot" and "Car Chase" in action bumpers, there is another different music of the bumpers, but it has no announcer. Sometimes another different announcer is heard. On the India version of the bumpers, there is a different music of the bumpers. On the Asia and Australia version of the bumpers, the music is higher tone. Also has a different announcer he says "name we'll be right back on Cartoon Network." and "name is back on Cartoon Network" or "We'll return in a moment on Cartoon Network." and "And now back to the show on Cartoon Network". When appearing after the opening of the show, the announcer says "You're watching name on Cartoon Network". Availability: Rare. It usually appears on shows which don't have their own Powerhouse bumpers like The Mask and Pinky and the Brain. Scare Factor: Minimal. Halloween-themed bumpers: Note: These bumpers were used during Halloween. The "We'll be right back" and "Back to the show" disclaimer wasn't seen at all. A skeleton gets out from the grave and dances until it breaks in bones. We see white doors opening and then we see white stairs. Thanksgiving-themed bumpers: Note: These bumpers were used during the Thanksgiving day. The "We'll be right back" and "Back to the show" disclaimer wasn't seen at all. We see a sign saying "TURKEY SEASON". A turkey comes and replaces "TURKEY" with "PILGRIM" and laughs until a bunch of pilgrims come and shoot it. When the CN logo appears, he is seen in a pot. A lady puts so many spices in a turkey until it explodes. Christmas-themed bumpers: Note: These bumpers were used during the Christmas. Only most of the bumpers included the "We'll be right back" and "Back to the show" disclaimer. We'll be back bumpers: We see a bird on a sign that with CN logo on it. Some snowballs are falling but does not shoot the bird. Then, the bird throws some snowballs in the screen. We see a present. Someone opens it and appears to be a sponge cake. The man tries to cut it but he can't. Then he tries everything to cut the cake and finnaly puts a bomb which explodes. The cake didn't got broken! Miscellanous: We see a boy sleeping. He is dreaming of toys and sweets. We go inside a chimney. When the logo appears, we see a shadow of Santa riding his sledge. A man tries to install the Christmas tree but the power goes out and everything goes black. The CN logo appears. Back to the show bumpers: We see the logo frozen. The ice is melting. Shows Bumpers: Logo: We'll be back bumpers: One or more characters from the respective show does an action and then the screen ussualy blends on another screen with the respective character(s) and on the upper-left corner is the name of the respective show in big letters in neither orange or blue. At the end, the Cartoon Network logo appears from the screen. Like on the general bumpers, the background was yellow (during morning), green (during afternoon), blue (during evening), black (during night), red (discontinued color, as most TV sets couldn't withstand red that much) and purple (during the action shows). Back to the show bumpers: Similar to the We'll be back bumpers but after the character(s) do the action, the character(s) appear near the CN logo without the screen. Like on the We'll be back bumpers, the background was yellow (during morning), green (during afternoon), blue (during evening), black (during night), red (discontinued color, as most TV sets couldn't withstand red that much) and purple (during the action shows). Promo variant: This variant appeared at the end of some promos of the times. It's just a still variant of the We'll be back bumper with the show name screen and a still image of the respective character(s). Below the screen is the date and the hour when the respective show would be seen. Variations: Since there are many variations for every show, here is the variations' own page. FX/SFX: The characters doing the action, being hitten, the logo appearing and all. Music/Sounds: A cross between the re-arranged version of the show's respective theme song and the Powerhouse music written by Raymond Scott accompanied by an announcer saying something about the respective show and then he sais "name we'll be right back on Cartoon Network." and "name is back on Cartoon Network". When appearing after the opening of the show, the announcer says "You're watching name on Cartoon Network". Music/Sounds Variants: Starting in the late 2000, the music of the bumpers were re-done. The original music of the respective show plays over the bumper. Also, a different announcer is heard or a characters different announcer is heard. On the Latin America version, the announcer tells his lines in Spanish or Portuguese. Same goes with Japan. On the India version, The original music of the respective show plays different over the bumper. On the Asia and Australia version, The original music of the respective show plays in a high tone over the bumper. Also an announcer says "name we'll be right back on Cartoon Network." and "name is back on Cartoon Network" or "We'll return in a moment on Cartoon Network." and "And now back to the show on Cartoon Network". When appearing after the opening of the show, the announcer says "You're watching name on Cartoon Network". In 2002, There is a different announcer says "We'll be right back with name" and "And back to name" In 2003, The original music of the respective show plays another different over the bumper. Availability: These bumpers were common years ago, but now they are all extinct. Appeared before/after commercial breaks between shows like: Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Scooby Doo, Ed Edd n Eddy, Animaniacs, Tiny Toons, Bugs and Daffy, Garfield and Friends, Beetlejuice, The Powerpuff Girls, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Dexter's Laboratory among others. Scare Factor: Minimal. The re-done version may get to some. Category:Logos